Cloth
Cloth Working Obtaining Wool To begin working with cloth you first need wool. Wool comes from sheep. You can either use shears or by killing the sheep and getting a sheepskin drop. To remove the wool from the sheepskin: Raw Hide will drop as well. Crafting the Spindle Wool on its own cannot be crafted with, it must first be turned into Wool Yarn. To do this you will need a Spindle. Crafting a spindle requires three steps: } | | |} Yarn & Cloth Using the spindle in a crafting grid with wool will get you eight wool yarn: Combining four wool yarn will get you Wool Cloth: Wool yarn can also be used to create bows and fishing rods: Wool Cloth Recipes Wool Cloth can be used with planks to craft a bed: It can also be used with sticks to create a painting: Leatherworking To begin working with leatherworking you first need animal hides. Hides come from cows and sheep. Just kill the chosen animal and collect your Raw Hide. To turn this hide into usable Leather it has be to treated by using barrels. Barrels To craft a barrel all you need are planks: Barrels can hold three different liquids: Water, Limewater, and Tannin. Each of these are needed in turning hides into Leather. A quick note about barrels: the barrels do NOT have to be full to be used, and you can put more than one item in them at once, if you DON'T shift click the items in. To fill a barrel with water or limewater just place a bucket of the liquid into the barrel. To fill a barrel with tannin, place a log into a barrel of water, the amount of tannin output equals the amount of water input. Raw Hide -> Soaked Hide Turning Raw Hide into Soaked Hide requires a Barrel of Limewater. Craft a Barrel as shown above and use Buckets of Limewater to fill the Barrel. Once filled to your desired amount, place the amount of Raw Hide into the Barrel and seal it. You will not be able to open the Barrel until the process is completed. Once complete there will be Soaked Hide in the Barrel. Soaked Hide -> Scraped Hide Turning Soaked Hide into Scraped Hide requires a Knife. Simply put both the knife and the Soaked Hide into a crafting grid to create Scraped Hide: Scraped Hide -> Prepared Hide Turning Scraped Hide into Prepared Hide requires a Barrel of Water. Craft a Barrel as shown above and use Buckets of Water to fill the Barrel. Once filled to your desired amount, place the amount of Scraped Hide into the Barrel and seal it. You will not be able to open the Barrel until the process is completed. Once complete there will be Prepared Hide in the Barrel. Prepared Hide -> Leather Turning Prepared Hide into Leather requires a Barrel of Tannin. Craft a Barrel as shown above and use Buckets of Water to fill the Barrel. Once filled to your desired amount, place a Log into the Barrel and seal it. You will not be able to open the Barrel until the process is completed. Once the process is complete it will become a Barrel of Tannin. From here place the amount of Prepared Hide into the Barrel and seal it once again. When complete there will be Leather in the Barrel. Leather Recipes Leather is primarily used to craft Leather Armor. To begin crafting the Leather Armor, place a piece of Leather into the crafting grid with a Knife, or right click with Leather in hand and a Knife on your hotbar. This will open up an interface similar to that of the knapping interface. The patterns you can make are the same as the patterns used for metal armor Plans. Armor } |- | | | | |} Bellows Item Frames Books Leather can be used to craft books. Three pieces of Paper and one piece of Leather into a crafting grid will create a Book. Note: This recipe is not shapeless, the paper must go along the middle vertically and the leather must be in a bottom corner The following book information is disabled, Use vanilla books as usual. Place the Book into the crafting grid again and you will create a TFC Book. *Output: TerraFirmaCraft Book To edit a TFC Book you need to place the Book into a Scribing Table. Category:Manufactured Items‏‎